Unexpected Happenings
by x Macy x
Summary: Hermione and Ron fall in love.. but what happens when Hermione dies? HGRW and HPGW
1. Giggles and wonders

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter characters, or anything to do or related with Harry Potter. JK Rowlings owns all of that, not me.  
  
It was the hottest summer of the day, and not to mention the rainiest. It had been puring all day, thunder roaring and lightning flashing every now and then.   
  
Hermione lay down on Ron's bunk bed in the burrow, dipping her quill carefully in her bottle of ink. She was just finishing up her essay of "Giant Wars-Why They Began and Why They Ended." She had been spending all of her summer in The Burrow along with Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family.She was just finishing up her sentence, when Ron burst in looking disgruntled.  
  
"Where the heck are my rubber duck patterned boxers?"  
  
Hermione tried to keep her face straight.   
  
"Uh, I don't know, Ron. Er-- check the laundry?"  
  
Ron stormed out, his ears as red as his hair. He was muttering something about Fred and George bewitching his boxers to having rubber duck patterns instead of Quidditch related patterns. Hermione burst out into a giggle, and forgetting about her essay, went to find Ginny.   
  
Ginny was at the foot of the stairs, mending "Magical Herbs and Fungi" with Spell-O Tape. "Hey, Hermione." Ginny said as Hermione sat down next to her.   
  
"Hey, Gin." Hermione retorted.  
  
"Hermione, I have something to confess to you... er..it's not really anything bad.. er.. it's just.."  
  
"..what?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Ginny looked down at her fingernails and started to bite them.  
  
"Uh--me and Harry are going out."  
  
Ginny expected for Hermione to frown and say "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU KIDDING?" But.. she didn't. On the contrary, Hermione smiled and said, "Really, Gin? Congrats!"  
  
Ginny smiled and said, "He asked me last night. He said he really loved me ..and then we kissed." She blushed furiously, her cheeks turning as red as her hair.  
  
Hermione grinned and said, "That's wonderful news! I'm really happy for you." "Thanks." Ginny retorted, still blushing.   
  
Hermione began to look uneasy as Ginny said,"And Hermione, I know YOUR secret too."  
  
Hermione froze. What was Ginny talking about? Was it really obvious that she loved Ron..? "Hermione.." Ginny said. "I know that you and Ron are going out." Hermione, however, just laughed.  
  
"GINNY! Ron and I are NOT going out!"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione. Right."  
  
"No! Really.."  
  
"Hermione, isn't it a bit obvious? The way you blush everytime he is near you? The way he stares at you at the dinner table? He even hugged you the other day! Even it your NOT going out.. you love him and you know it!"  
  
"Ginny..you're wrong."  
  
Hermione's eyes fell to the floor.. she loved Ron, but he obviously did not feel the same about her. OK, Ginny was right... he HAD hugged her, but it was only out of gratitude.. nothing else.  
  
"Hermione.."  
  
"ALRIGHT GINNY! YOU'RE RIGHT.. I LOVE RON WEASLEY SO MUCH IT KILLS ME!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Ron pressed his face against the closet next to the end of the stairs. Tripping over a broom, he gasped in pain. He could not believe the conversation he had heard!  
  
Sorry this was such a short chapter! it will get much better later, I promise that.. i'm just really tired now.. post reviews, pleaseeee! =) 


	2. My Star

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter characters or anything related to Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.  
  
Note: This story takes place during the 7th year. Also, I got the "first star will be my star and I'll ride it accross the whole galaxy" thing from "Mr. Oberley's Star" in Chicken Soup for the Preteen Soul.  
  
Ron pressed his ear against the door, trying his best to hear more.. but all that followed was a giggle from his sister Ginny.  
  
He slumped down against the closet wall.. so Hermione LOVED him! Who could imagine? He himself had loved her since the fourth   
  
year.. maybe even before that.. he had always tried to conceal his feelings from her. And all along.. she felt the same way.  
  
But.. it couldn't be true. All these years they had spent bickering and yelling about one thing or another. Ron laughed to   
  
himself. He began to feel sick.. this all had to be some stupid dream that he would wake up in. He pinched himself.. he bit the side of his mouth. He slapped himself upside the head. He even did a tickling charm on himself, but he never "woke up."   
  
"Damn."  
  
This all seemed to good to be true. Just then, he felt a black widow spider crawl up his arm.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He kicked and yelled, trying to get the spider off his arm, and knocked over everything in the closet, causing loud crashing and banging sounds.   
  
Meanwhile, outside the closet and sitting on the stairs, Hermione and Ginny spun around. "What the..?" Hermione began.  
  
Just then, no one other than Ron Weasley burst out of the closet right next to them, red faced and yelling.   
  
"GET OFF, YOU DAMN SPIDER!!!!!!"   
  
Hermione frowned, looked at Ron's arm, and screamed.  
  
"RECTRO IMPERISIUMER!"   
  
The spider fell off Ron's arm, landed to the floor with a "THUMP!" and froze. Ron looked at Hermione with admiration, but embarrasment.   
  
"Thanks, Herm."   
  
He expected Hermione to smile and say "No problem," but she didn't. In fact, she stared at Ron with a look of fury and disgust.  
  
"Ron, what the hell were you doing in that closet?"   
  
Ron froze. He forgot how suspicious it was to run out of a closet with a spider on his shoulder, when burly a foot away were two girls having a private conversation. Uhhh,man.  
  
"I..er.. was cleaning."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Sure you were.. you were cleaning the closet with the door locked with no light source but your wand. Mmmhmm, yes, Ron."  
  
She turned away and cursed under her breath.   
  
"Yeah, Ron." It was Ginny speaking this time. "What were you doing listening to our conversation, hmm?"  
  
Ron groaned and turned away.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. I heard you say my name and disapparated in the closet to listen better. I didn't hear anything anyway.. really."  
  
He then walked down the stairs, opened the front door, and went out of the house. Hermione turned to Ginny.  
  
"You think he really didn't hear what I said...?"  
  
A rush of embarrassment spread over her. Ginny looked at Hermione sadly.  
  
"I'm afraid he did.. he just doesn't want to admitt it."  
  
Hermione groaned and put her hands on her head. Imagine what he thought of her!  
  
"I'm sorry, Herm." said Ginny pityingly. "Just tell him in the morning how you really feel about him.. that you love him.. and if he does one of his "boy attitudes" about it.. then he isn't worth it."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and hugged her. "Thanks, I really need a friend right now." Hermione whispered through tears. "I'll tell him in the morning, I promise."  
  
Ron sat down beside the small lake beside The Burrow. The full moon looked brilliant.  
  
He imagined Hermione and him sitting beside the lake at night.. her head on his shoulder just looking up at the moon and stars.   
  
Hermione stood at the front of The Burrow, seeing Ron all alone by the lake. She imagined Ron and her sitting there.. her head on his shoulder looking up at the moon and stars.  
  
In Ron and Hermione's minds: (This is a vision they both are seeing)  
  
"Ron.." she would say.  
  
"What, Herm?" Ron would say.  
  
"See the first star? The first one that comes out in the night?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"When I die... that star will be my star. I will ride that star across the whole galaxy, seeing everything there is to see.   
  
At night, just look up and I will be there.. it will be the brightest star in the galaxy, it shouldn't be hard to miss. Just look up at   
  
it, and when it twinkles, that will be me saying "I love you, Ron. Forever and always."  
  
End of vision.   
  
And the next morning, while she was sleeping on the floor in Ron's bedroom, Ron discovered Hermione dead at 4:15 A.M. 


End file.
